Chapter 25: The War's End
The War's End is the very last chapter of this game. Its very linear meaning you won't have a change to move around freely. Its basically a long boss battle with Hades, having a few parts in it. First, you have to destroy guns on Hades's arms, legs and his back and go on. There is also a very short part destroying some underworld troops. In this battle Pit will use the Great Sacred Treasure. Air Battle and Boss Battle This chapter only contains an air battle, there is no land battle but instead i'ts one huge boss battle in the air. As mentioned before, you'll be facing some underworld troops before reaching Hades, this shouldn't be a problem. Soon enough you will meet up Hades. Having the funny "Hades - Pit - Hades - Pit - Hades - Pit" conversation before the battle officially starts. Hades is probably the monster/boss with the most attacks in the whole game. Of course this is because its the final boss. He can shoot lasers, shoot some purple bullets, throw burning rocks, use an impulse attack, use a twister, shoot purple bullets from his eyes, shoot some other orange bullets from his legs, fire some blue glowing things on his back, shoot some purple lasers from his belly, fire some other blue shells, use his super deadly beam attack, and his very thick purple lasers (that are hard to avoid). To kill him you will just need to shoot at him all the time. You will also need to shoot at the gun s on his legs, the guns on his chest and the things on his hands, and that purple pearl on his back. After the fall you'll have to keep your reticle on Hades, and when you do so Medusa will come to help you. She is angry because Hades keeps on reviving her but she won't play the puppet no longer. She is able to slash of his head. Revealing his weak spot (his blue flamed head) But sadly enough Hades is much stronger then Medusa and he kills her once and for all. Meanwhile Palutena has put the great sacred treasure into a powerful gun. Now you will need some patience because you may only shoot when the bar above the screen is fully loaded. But to be sure just wait until Viridi shouts at you " NOW PIT, FIRE !!! ". In the meantime try to avoid the lasers. This may look easy, but its not that easy at all. Sometimes Hades will quit shooting the laser for his head for a few secs but after that he just start over. When you shoot the beam at him, Hades will faint and vanish. After this a short cutscene will role and after that the REAL credits will come up too. If you like you can shoot at the names because on the end it shows you how many hits you've got. You have also unlocked a few new bonuses now. 1. The boss battle mode in which you will be facing all the bosses except Hades one after one. 2. You can go to options => more options => bonuses * You can turn off the talking between x and y * You can change the main menu between " Palutena's temple " and " Viridi's home " Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo mode